The present invention generally relates to medication packaging and applicators. More specifically, the present invention relates to a medication applicator and a medication ampule for use therewith, wherein the medication applicator may be used to apply soothing gel to the gums of a child or an adult.
Both children and adults experience periodontal pain. Adults may experience periodontal pain as a result of gum disease, infection, or irritation from foreign objects, such as dentures. Infants and small children experience periodontal pain as a result of teething.
Teething is the physiological process of tooth eruption through the gums of the mouth, and typically begins between the ages of four and eight months. Once teething commences, it continues until all twenty childhood teeth are in place at approximately thirty months. Some of the manifestations resulting from the discomfort of teething include drooling, irritability, sleeping problems and biting on hard objects. The discomfort is caused by the pressure that erupting teeth place on the periodontal membrane. Pain can occur before visually perceptible eruption takes place.
There are presently several remedies for alleviating periodontal pain. These remedies include having the child or adult suck on a cool object. However, this quickly looses effectiveness as the object warms. Other remedies include pain relievers such as acetaminophen and ibuprofen. Also available are homeopathic medications, typically in the form of teething tablets. These remedies have significant drawbacks. Acetaminophen and ibuprofen are not recommended for children under two years old unless directed by a physician. Relief is also delayed until the drug travels through the bloodstream and takes effect. Another remedy is applying a topical anesthetic, such as benzocaine, to the affected area. However, topical products are difficult to apply in the correct dosage to the affected areas since they are currently applied with a fingertip, a cotton applicator or a syringe. In addition, with regard to children, the administrator must guess where the pain is emanating from, especially before visually perceptible eruption occurs.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by providing a teething gel system including a gel applicator. The gel applicator is for use with a burstable ampule containing a gel, and includes a housing having an interior wall at least partially defining an interior chamber. The interior chamber is adapted to receive at least a portion of the ampule. A cutter extends from the interior wall and is adapted to burst the ampule when the ampule is pushed into the interior chamber. A guide is provided for directing the gel to a desired location. The guide is connected to the housing and at least partially defines a channel that is in communication with the interior chamber.
Also provided in accordance with the present invention is a burstable ampule for holding an amount of medication. The burstable ampule includes an inner sleeve with a closed end. The inner sleeve is composed of a rigid material. An outer sleeve is disposed over the inner sleeve and has an end wall spaced from the closed end of the inner sleeve so as to form a pocket therebetween. The outer sleeve is composed of a frangible material. The pocket contains the medication.